Kenny drowned
by fackthisshet
Summary: "(...)― Lo hicimos todos. Ahora... Hay que hacerlo parecer natural― ¿Muerte natural en mi bañera? ― Se exaltó Cartman.― Podemos enterrar su cuerpo ―Ayudó Butters.― O dejarlo tirado en medio de la calle ―Agregó Stan.― O mantenerlo aquí para que la policía venga y arreste a Cartman ―Finalizó Kyle." De retos, Mcdonald's, homocidios pendejos y bolas en la boca de Kyle./ Oneshot.


**South Park **es propiedad de** Trey Parker **y** Matt Stone. **Yo solo los tomo prestados para mis cuentos pendejos.

**Kenny drowned**

* * *

― Muy bien, Kenny ―Empezó Cartman ― tu reto es... ¡Aguantar la respiración bajo el agua de la bañera!

Kyle le dio un codazo. ―Eso no es buen reto, podría ahogarse― Como era de esperarse, Stan lo apoyó.

― D-Deberías ponerle otro, Eric, como... Vestirse de chica y pasear por todo el pueblo ― Dijo Butters. Kenny frunció el ceño.

― Na-ah. Ese es tú reto Butters ― Sonrió Cartman, resaltando el "tú", y Butters maldijo por lo bajo.

Kenny se levantó del suelo estirándose y se sacó el gorro, dejando al descubierto su rostro sonriente y su revoltosa cabellera.

― Reto aceptado, culón ―Habló desafiante. Cartman agudizó la mirada y se puso a su altura. Kyle, Stan y Butters los miraban desde el piso.

Stan se puso de pie y rodó los ojos, cortando su boba pelea de miradas.

―Vale. Pues Kenny tiene que aguantar más de 10 segundos bajo el agua o…

― ¿10 segundos?! ― Le cortó Butters, alarmado. Stan le lanzó una mirada.

― Sí, diez segundos. O si no, entonces...

― ¡Entonces Kyle me chupará las bolas! ―Ahora fue Cartman quien interrumpió. Kyle se levantó al tiro y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas.

― ¡Claro que no! ―Gritaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo. El más pobre soltó la risotada.

― Llevas 4 años intentando que te chupe las bolas, Cartman, ya ríndete y admite que jamás pasará― Cartman adoptó una posición de superioridad y sonrió con sorna.

― No me subestimes, pobretón.

― Que sí lo hago. Y apuesto a que Kyle me chupa las bolas primero antes que a ti ― Kenny rodeó los hombros de Kyle melosamente y este lo apartó de un empujón, haciendo que chocara con Butters que se venía levantando.

Cartman hizo una mueca de ofensa pero antes de soltar un vómito de insultos, Kyle se le adelantó, encabronado.

― ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con bolas en mi boca? Putos cabrones, hagan el reto de una puta vez y si Kenny no puede, que nos compre las Coca-colas ― Gruño el bermejo y se dejó caer en el sillón de junto, haciendo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

Los otros se miraron entre sí.

― Por mí vale― Dijo Stan, dejándose caer al lado de Kyle cautelosamente.

― Vale ― Soltó Cartman y salió de la habitación primero.

― Pues vale. Pero si yo gano, ustedes me deben una comida en Taco Bell porque me muero de hambre ― Canturreó el rubio más alto saliendo de la habitación con un Butters nervioso al último.

― Va~leee ― Respondieron los otros, subiendo las escaleras rumbo al baño.

* * *

Cartman comenzaba a llenar la tina mientras Kenny esperaba sentado en el borde de esta, y los otros chicos en el marco de la puerta.

― Bien, terminemos con este tonto juego ya ― Suspiró Kyle, sentándose en el retrete.

― Sí, y después ir al McDonald's ―Dijo Stan recargado en el lavabo, no muy seguro de lo que estaban haciendo.

― Chicos, Ehm... ¿están seguros de esto? ― Murmuró Butters nervioso, frotándose los nudillos desde la entrada al baño. Le miraron. ― ¿Kenny?

Kenny le miró intensamente, sintiendo la inseguridad en su mirada. Bajó la cabeza un momento.

"Imbécil, pero si soy inmortal" Pensó.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, sonriendo como él solo. ― No va a pasar nada, Butters. Relájate.

Cartman le miró como si le hubiera quitado las palabras de la boca y asintió. ― Exacto. No seas marica ― Stan se frotó la oreja nerviosamente; pensó en decir lo mismo que Butters, pero flaqueó ante la posibilidad de verse muy marica.

En silencio, solo Kyle se dio cuenta.

― Está listo, Kenny. Todo tuyo ― Cartman habló con burla. Kenny le lanzó una mirada igual y se arrodilló frente a la tina, ante la atenta mirada del judío, el hippie y el bi-curioso.

― Rápido Kenny― Susurró Stan mordiéndose los labios.

McCormick se inclinó hacia la tina lo más cerca posible y sin más metió la cabeza dentro del agua. Cartman se acercó a él y le sujetó la nuca, sin hundirlo, para evitar que levantara la cabeza antes de tiempo. Y empezó a contar.

― 10... 9... 8...

― ¡Vamos, Kenny! ― Apoyaba Butters como si fuera una porrista con el periodo y Kenny estuviera a punto de anotar el gol de su vida.

Stan se llevó las manos a los ojos, mirando entre los huecos de los dedos a ver qué pasaba. Kyle miraba atento.

―6... 5... 4...

Mientras Cartman contaba, Kenny mantenía un pulgar en alto para asegurar que estaba bien. Hasta que Cartman contó "2" y Kenny dejó caer el brazo a su costado, como si fuera de trapo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos sin mover un ápice.

― Oh, mierda, amigo ―Kyle se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la tina. Butters y Stan le siguieron.

Cartman miró a los chicos alarmado y jaló del pelo de Kenny, sacando su cabeza del agua pero parecía estar inconsciente. Sin soltarlo lo zarandeo un poco pero no parecía despertar.

― Carajo, lo matamos... ― Declaró, dejando caer la cabeza de Kenny en el agua de nuevo.

― Lo mataste ― Corrigió Kyle con una pose al estilo "Sheila Broflovski". Stan le dio un golpe, sorprendiéndolo.

― Tú también lo mataste. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y por ende tú también eres culpable…Hasta Butters.

― ¿Qué?! ― Exclamó Butters con ojos desorbitados. ― Oh, no, no, no. ¡Mis padres me castigaran de por vida!

― Exactamente, judío. No te quieras hacer el listillo. ―Apuntó Cartman y luego miró al rubio más bajito, que parecía más un Tweek que otra cosa. ― Ni tu tampoco, Butters. Estas tan metido en esto como nosotros. ―

Stan se hizo entre ellos antes de que pelearan y he hizo uso de su don como voz de la razón. ―Lo hicimos todos. Ahora... Hay que hacerlo parecer natural.

― ¿Muerte natural en mi bañera? ― Se exaltó Cartman.

― Pues si no, ¿cómo, gordo? ―Espetó Kyle.

― Podemos enterrar su cuerpo ―Ayudó Butters.

― O dejarlo tirado en medio de la calle ―Agregó Stan.

― O mantenerlo aquí para que la policía venga y arreste a Cartman ―Finalizó Kyle muy convencido.

― No puedo pensar con ideas estúpidas y un judío aquí― Habló Cartman, ignorando el último comentario y ganándose la décimo quinta mirada de odio del día cortesía de Kyle. ― Hay que ir a McDonald's.

― ¿Para qué?

― Para... para... ¡no lo sé! Tengo hambre, ¿bien? No podemos idear un plan con el estomago vacio, además el pobretón no va a moverse de aquí, ¿o sí? ― Cartman dio un buen punto.

Stan se encogió de hombros.

― Tiene razón, ¡a McDonald's!"

Antes de cruzar por la puerta, Kyle desplazó la mirada de la bañera a la puerta y frunció el ceño con preocupación. ― ¡Esperen! Pero no podemos dejarlo así, no es correcto.

― E-es cierto ― Butters se frotó los nudillos. Stan les apoyó.

― Agh, trío de maricas… ―Bufó Cartman, ganándose una mirada de Stan.― Bueno…―Tajó y levantó un poco a Kenny, y lo dejó caer de lleno en el agua.

―Jesús...― Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Cartman se palmeó las palmas satisfecho y dio empujones a Butters para que saliera por la puerta. ― Larguémonos― Exclamó, y Stan les siguió murmurando cosas sobre la estupidez humana y una cajita feliz.

Kyle se quedó en medio del baño con cara de estupefacción. ― Carajo, no me refería a-bah, lo que sea― Encogió los hombros y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se cerró de un portazo y todo quedo en un profundo silencio.

Unos segundos después un no-zombie Kenny se levantó del agua, tosiendo un poco de agua.

― Bastardos ― Bramó exprimiéndose la camisa y enseguida sonrió para sí. Salió del baño dejando pasos húmedos por la alfombra y abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación de Cartman, allanándola y tomando abruptamente algo del escritorio del computador.

― Gané, perras― Exclamó victorioso, guardando en su bolsillo unos cupones para un burrito gratis en Taco Bell.

* * *

Esto salió de la nada, no sé xD No quedó tan mal así que decidí que era un fic digno para publicar aquí. En un principio iba a ser yaoi -Bunny plz- e incluso Tweek iba a estar también allí -con mención del Creek-, pero me gustó más como algo neutral y divertido, un día normal en la rutina de los chicos de South Park lol.

Perdonen las posibles faltas ortográficas y los guiones mal puestos. Aún con tanta mierda, ¿review?

-**Fack.**


End file.
